sarugetchufandomcom-20200213-history
Pink Monkey
ウッキーピンク (Ukī Pinku) |Gender = Female |Appears = , Ape Escape: SaruSaru Big Mission |Member = Freaky Monkey Five|Family = unknown|Likes = Doing things to be a famous superstar, singing, acting, dancing. It's suggested she also likes having feelings for Specter like when she called him "Specter baby" during a cutscene in Ape Escape 3.|Dislikes = She hates Yumi a lot because she believes that only she herself is worthy of being a famous superstar, she also doesn't like it when her singing performance is ruined which in turn unleashes her wrathful personality and makes her want to take her anger out on those who made her feel upset}} Pink Monkey, known as Monkey Pink in Ape Escape 3 and in Japan as Ukki Pink ( ), is the only female in the Freaky Monkey Five, and the first female villain in the Ape Escape franchise. While she may look cute, the moment something doesn't go her way, she is quick to snap and become a violent monster. Appearance Pink Monkey is how her name would imply. She is a pink ape with big, girly eyes, blushing cheeks, and short blond hair that frames her face. Originally, Pink Monkey wore a simple pink tank top and skirt, worn with a dark brown belt that had a gold Specter icon in the center. She also had a straw hat with a Peak Point Helmet built into it and a pair of brown sandals with silver clasps around her ankles. In Ape Escape 3, Pink chose a different costume inspired by the Arabian area she was found at. She has on a modified helmet that is pink, white, and fuchsia themed and resembles a genies bottle with a pale pink, silk ribbon flowing from the top and a blue glowing orb near the bottom. Her outfit consists of a fuchsia tank top with sleeves below her shoulders with white accents and pale pink bracelets. Over this is a lavender vest with white detailing, matching her belt that has a golden Specter symbol in the center. Her pants are puffed with light pink rings on the bottom, and she also wears pale pink flats with green gems on the toe. In the anime, Pink chose to wear something more cutesy inspired. She has a simple pink ribbon worn in her hair and wore a magenta dress with a light pink two-layer shawl and a big black bow tied at her neck, matching the one on her back. She also has a pair of simple white gloves with thin black string ribbons and a pair of black shoes. Personality Normally when she appears, Pink Monkey is a very gentle and sweet girl. She appears cute and charming, but she shows that she is anything but that if you make her angry or steal her attention. When this happens, she become a violent, vengeful monster bent on either destroying the target or making them unappealing in any shape or form manageable. She can also be childish and may resort to petty little tricks to make the person feel sorry for her until she is able to get back at them. She dreams of becoming a pop star, and battles with her have one of her "singles" being sung during it. With a crush on Specter, she can be very possessive over him and do whatever she can to help him. However, she hates Yellow Monkey and sees Yumi as a rival. Biography Chosen Monkeys Pink Monkey was one of the monkeys chosen to be fed Vita-Z Bananas, which increased her intelligence and allowed her and the others to be used by Specter as a group of rowdy henchmen. Ape Escape 2 In the middle of the performance, Pink stops upon noticing Jimmy and assumes him to be a fan member. She then starts to sing a new song, Escape the Ape in You!!, '''only stopping after she is hit by Jimmy. She begins to sob, which makes Jimmy sympathetic for her until seeing that it is only a ruse, giving her enough time to initiate her dark side, “Dark" Pink Monkey. '''Strategy: Phase 1: You need to jump onto the flower platforms in order to reach Monkey Pink. Watch out for the bomb enemies as you jump. Don't try and swim across the pool, the current is too strong and you will be forced back. Once on stage she will throw hearts at you to stun you and hit you, but it's easy to recover. Once you hit her, the speakers will blow you back to the starting platform. Repeat the strategy until her pipo helmet turns yellow. Phase 2: The area is now dark, and the pool is drained. Unfortunately, she is protected by a force field and you can't reach her on the stage yet. Wait for either all the bomb enemies to explode, avoid the bouncing beach balls, avoid or jump over the electric tripwires and the force field will deactivate. Quickly jump onto the stage and strike her while avoiding her flame attacks. Once hit, she'll use her speakers to sending you flying backwards. Repeat the strategy until she's defeated and ready to be captured. Ape Escape 3 Here, Pink awaits the arrival of Yumi or Kei and appears before them. A fight is quick to begin. Strategy: In order to beat Pink Monkey, Kei or Yumi will have to use the Genie Dancer morph and distract her by performing the Genie Dance. They must then use this moment to hit her until it's enough to catch her. Signature Move: "Prepare To Meet Your Maker!" - When in Dark form, she causes stone pillars to slam to the ground, intending to smash the player. Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed She appears in this spin-off as a fan and a Monkey Summon. Other Appearances Saru Get You ~On Air~ Monkey Pink appears in this along with the other Freaky Monkey Five. Here, she has been given the ability to change male clothing into cute, girly clothing with her magical wand, as well as make them act girly. She also can shoot flames and energy beams, make force fields, levitate things, is very strong, and she also carried a camera around to use at the characters worst moments. As time goes by it is learned that she was obsessed over another Monkey for some while until she learned that he didn't like her. While this originally angered her, she always thought she had Specter and this allowed her to never become fully bitter about it. Like in the game, she aids him at one point when he is captured. Gallery Pink Monkey.png Saru5.gif Monkey Pink.png|Ape Escape 3 Monkey Pink level icon Video Gallery (Ape Escape 2) Escape The Ape That's In You Ape Escape 3- Monkey Pink Boss Music Monkey pink's Craziness Ape Escape 2 (PS2) walkthrough - Pink Monkey Boss Trivia * She can be unlocked and used as an alternative character in Dance Monkey Dance minigame from Ape Escape 2. * While she is a pop star in many of her appearances, she is revealed as being Tone Deaf in the anime. * In her dark form, Pink's hair resembles that of a Super Saiyan from Dragon Ball Z. * She is the only boss to have two sections in her battle (not including Specter). * It is shown in Ape Escape 3 that Blue Monkey has a big crush on her. * In Ape Escape 3, she seems to hate Yellow Monkey for trying to be a better model than her. * Apparently, she has developed a built rivalry with Yumi. When Yumi beats Pink, she will often refuse to admit that Yumi is better than her. * Pink Monkey is voiced by Debi DerryBerry, who also voiced Jimmy Neutron from the TV show of the same name and Coco Bandicoot from the Crash Bandicoot franchise. * In Pink Monkey's "Banana Heartbreak" song in Ape Escape 3, when the lyrics are analyzed carefully, it seems to be a song that expresses how Pink Monkey feels towards someone as a love interest. This love interest may more than likely be Specter, as it contains lyrics that say "The suit I mended for you", and "I see your back is trembling through that new suit you're wearing". She also calls Specter, "Specter baby" in the American version of Ape Escape 3. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Ape Escape 2 Characters Category:Ape Escape 3 Characters Category:Ape Escape: Pumped and Primed Characters Category:Monkeys Category:Ape Escape 2 Monkeys Category:Ape Escape 3 Monkeys Category:Ape Escape 2 Category:Ape Escape 3 Category:Bosses Category:Ape Escape 2 Bosses Category:Ape Escape 3 Bosses